Reign of Beauty
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: It's obligatory that you enjoy parties. Just how and with whom, it's completely up to her-the beauty who stole even the Skylark's attention. / 18Fem!69 (not necessarily in that order), smut, some swearing / Oneshot / RnR?


Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2012

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Akira Amano

Romance/Drama, M

**_Warning: _**smut/lime, some swearing, Fem!69, OOC, no real plot. See A/N below.

**REIGN OF BEAUTY**

* * *

A light sigh left the lips of a woman with long, blue hair. Her smile, feigned and crafted carefully, was perfect to completely cover boredom in her hetero-chromatic eyes. She was very _very_ bored, to say the least. This party—a (plain, dare she say) celebration of someone's daughter's seventeenth birthday, and that _someone_ just happened to be the head of an allied family of Vongola, which explained why she's here in the first place, along with her fellow Guardians—had continued for about three hours already, so it meant she'd been feigning that signature _playful_ smile of hers for _three fucking hours_.

The people in that ballroom weren't of much help either. Males and females had their eyes fixed on her constantly; who wouldn't? She had a slim but curvy body, and the night-blue dress she wore showed off a little too much skin to be decent. Any normal men would _normally _steal a glance to her, at least once (she even made her Boss, that gullible and pure Sawada Tsunayoshi, have to admit she's definitely _something_), and any sane women would _naturally_ stare at her, mostly out of jealousy. 'Lust and envy,' she mused, 'they just never disappear.'

In fact, she usually enjoyed these moments where people try to hide behind masks but only showing their true nature instead. Humans were always so simple and easy, yet they were also complicated beings with twisted minds. She liked to watch those people, laughing and ridiculing them. But tonight, too much time had passed without any interesting events to escalate her mood (not counting several men trying to hook up on her and the cruel teasing she gave in respond, mind you), and she simply grew bored.

No matter how much she tried to appear content with the party—drifting here and there with a smile, sometimes picking a flute of champagne just to busy herself, but avoiding to talk altogether—she couldn't deny the temptation to consider fleeing the ballroom using her illusions. No one would know she left. The Vongola Decimo wouldn't know—even if he did, by any chance, he wouldn't get a say in it.

However, just as she was going to summon an illusion, she caught sight of a lone figure striding fast, but controlled, towards the empty balcony. It was someone she knew too well, and she almost sneered at the new-found entertainment. Wasting no time, she found herself following him to the balcony, a smirk plastered on her face.

The figure from before—a man, tall, slender, with dangerous slanted eyes—eased his back against the grand railing, wordlessly watching the people inside. He seemed not to notice the lady in blue gliding gracefully towards the spot next to him. Oh, but she knew better. Much better.

Inhaling soundly, as if entranced by the night view, she said, "The night air sure tastes nice after a long crowding." Even though the way she said it sounded like it was directed more to herself, both of them knew clearly that she was teasing the man beside her.

He glanced at her with narrowed eyes. "Here to annoy me again, Pineapple Head?"

The taller female actually looked very pleased. She eyed him with (fake, of course) innocence. "Oya oya, I'm just following a certain _carnivore's _example," she replied lightly, but emphasized the word _carnivore_.

Cue twitching of a brow. He was beginning to get pissed—he could never stand her presence in the first place—but decided to hold back his irritation. There's no need to cause unnecessary ruckus in this, well, _peaceful_ party. But, much to his dismay, the more he resolved to ignore her, the more she got eager to make him lose it.

As another step of teasing, the female illusionist promptly chuckled her infamous 'kufufu' with no effort to hide the mischief in it. "The skylark's pretty quiet today, it seems? What has gotten into him?" Her voice was sweet, _attentive_, which she knew could raise itch on his skin. Due to the long-sleeved suit he wore, though, she couldn't see if she had hit her marks. But the low growl he produced was good enough, she decided.

"It is none of your business, _Rokudo Mukuro. _Now stop disturbing me."

As if she'd comply.

Resorting to her favorite kind of teasing, she closed the distance between their bodies with a slow step while keeping her lips curved into a small, inviting smile. "Well...," she started, taking another step as her _prey_ fell silent and stiff, "I simply seek some entertainment." She carefully stood so close to him, chest barely touching his shoulder, and she nudged his chin with a finger. "Care to help me?"

Mukuro was about two inches taller than Kyouya, so it was easy to keep a close watch of his eyes. And, as someone who had played with people's mind for her entire life, she could easily see the whirlwind of emotion dwelling in those steel-blue eyes.

'Oh, yes,' the illusionist inwardly smirked. 'This is the best reaction he ever had.'

After a good minute of silence, she knew his reaction hadn't satisfied her wicked, curious mind—and thus pushed him further using a pout. "Well, Kyouya? Don't keep me waiting."

Apparently the raven-haired man had had enough. With swift, trained effectiveness, he circled one arm around her waist and pressed his lips on hers roughly. He was quick (not to mention they're dangerously close already), she stilled in surprise.

In all honesty, this kind of reaction wasn't on her list of expected reactions at all. Well, she had unlisted it after so much (almost) sexual teasing through the years and he merely gave her the cold shoulder. So—again, in all honesty—she was _surprised_. But being a proud, selfish seductress she was, she quickly played along and strove to regain dominance. She moved her lips against his, coaxing a growl from him and smirked in triumph.

Suddenly he stopped.

Mukuro had already had her arms wound around his neck and her body pressed to his at that moment. She mumbled a whine when Kyouya retreated to take slight distance from her face. His breath was deep, deliberate, _hot_. And his eyes—God, his eyes were dark and _tempting_. 'Since when had he become such an irresistible man?' the bluenette queried herself, silently regretted for taking him as a naive boy all this time. Of course she knew, and even acknowledged, that he's handsome. His features were indeed attractive. But he was a common boy, just _slightly_ stronger, not worth of her (for the lack of more appropriate word) feelings. She kept him only as an entertainment, really. His constant opposition against her piqued her—well, she _was_ a mischievous one, so she began to tease him. Soon enough, it evolved into one of her hobbies, something she _had to_ do everyday.

Kyoya, still staring at her intently with something akin to _lust_, snarled again. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath before pulling her for another kiss. His arms wandered along her sides in firm strokes. "You're so fucking annoying."

An amused chuckle left Mukuro's lightly swollen lips between their kiss. She vaguely remembered he was given a mission and had just returned, so she figured something must had happened then. Something that... irked him to no end. Yes, that must be the reason he lost his control so fast. Not that she minded. Seeing the skylark like this was a feast, so she thought as their kiss ceased down.

"What's in your mind?" His raspy voice tore through the silence after the kiss had ended, eliciting a smirk on her lips. Well, she was beyond amused now, noting his desperate effort to suppress the raging fire in him.

"Hmm, I'm wondering," she murmured, fleetingly so, while fingers trailed up and down the back of his neck, sensing his muscles tensed there. Mukuro kept her eyes on his facial features—how his lips pressed together in a tight line, his teeth clenched behind, eyes bore down on her neck and cleavages and _below_—she found him very, very interesting. _Seducing _even, though unintentional on his part. She continued in husky voice, "when it comes to _sensitive_ matters, even the All-Mighty Hibari Kyouya has no clue, huh? How _cute_."

The grip on her waist suddenly got tighter, painful, yet not even a wince left her. Instead, her lips curved higher into a near-grin before she leaned forward to whisper on his ear playfully, "perhaps I should teach you a bit?"

"I'll bite you to death," Kyouya hissed, pride wounded.

"I'll take it as a yes." With that, her slender fingers yanked him by the hair, directing him to her lips, and she placed a soft but sure press of lips on his tightly closed ones. For a few seconds she let him relax with gentle caresses of lips and fingers, and once he did, she used the moment where he slightly opened his mouth—a pretty careless action—to dart her tongue into him.

And, Hibari Kyouya actually moaned. A short, deep moan. It sent pleasure down her stomach, making her sigh contently, relishing in the control she had over him, before focusing her mind back to the rising heat of their tongue battle. She was an expert (he wryly wondered _when and where the hell_ she learned how to kiss like that), and he's a fast learner. Soon enough, not only their tongues battled for dominance, but also the rest of their bodies. Her hands left his hair to loosen his tie and undid a few buttons, then snaked in. While she was busy tracing the contour of his upper chest, he settled a hand on her bottom, squeezing lightly, before moving lower to the creamy thigh of hers.

When oxygen became too thin and they had to stop kissing, Kyouya lifted Mukuro's right leg around his waist. The dress hiked up her leg nicely, showing more and more of her pale skin. Between slow pants, the illusionist's smile faltered as puzzlement seeped in. "We're still in the middle of a party."

The man snorted. "You've placed an illusion barrier from the first step you made into this balcony," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly, if a little mocking. Perhaps happy he got a chance to outdo this woman. Or perhaps, it's just the way he was.

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow. "Oya, so you noticed." She shifted her hips, teasing the growing erection hidden behind his layers of clothes. Using her weight, she forced him back, pinning him between her and the railing, hands on either side of his body. "Then I believe you understand, there's no stopping us, hm?"

Kyouya hissed. His tight jawline showed his irritation at how easily she towered over him, given her taller body. Add a pair of damn stilettos. He wanted to snatch those heels so bad, if only the buckles didn't look so... _sophisticated_. Fuck it. How could women wear those damn shoes?

"Now, now, Kyouya...," she warned him in a sing-song voice before licking the corner of his lips sensually, snapping him back. "Don't space out now. You have a woman to please here, okay?"

With a small growl, Kyouya flipped their position—easily, much to his surprise. He realized she was letting him have the upper hand after having so much fun herself, and hell if he was to waste it. As he bent her body back and feverishly attacked her pale, flawless neck, Mukuro worked his suit loose. She quickly but carefully took his jacket and shirt off, throwing them at random direction. She hummed when she saw him shiver at the gentle touch of cold night air, the nipples hardened involuntarily. "Oya oya, very excited, I see~"

The raven almost rolled his eyes. Lust and need laced all her words as well—he could practically feel her wet entrance when he lifted her other leg and pressed her crotch against his erection. He noted that even though she was taller, she was _light_. "That's my line, herbivore."

Another chuckle left her lips, this time dripping with mild annoyance and exasperation. "So said the skylark who had been sexually insensitive," she mulled over as her hands slid the strap of her dress down, nonchalantly showcasing her bare torso, only for him.

"I had _not_ been sexually insensitive," he frowned. The tip of his nose wrinkled at her newly blooming scent. It was intoxicating and tempted him to sniff on her skin—it's a complete turn-on, a switch to enable the beast in him.

"Kufufu~ Then?" she whispered on his left ear, before biting lightly on the earlobe—silently challenging him to tell her the secrets he held all this time while enjoying the firm kisses he placed all over her breasts. The illusionist mewled, pleased at his ministrations, then stroked his scalp softly. "Because all I had seen in you was that impassive face."

Knowing what she aimed very well, he decided to play along. Kyouya unwound her legs to put her down, though never once added distance between their bodies. Something in his chest tightened when he saw her glazed eyes. And he leaned in to suck on her neck, intent on leaving a visible mark. "You have no idea how I think about you every night."

She smirked, accepting the fervent gaze his steel-blue eyes offered. Heat swirled in the pit of her stomach.

"I imagine touching your body like this," he grabbed one full breast to which she responded with a small sigh, "and I imagine having you pinned under me, naked, writhing in pleasure."

The bluenette licked her lips. She knew he was saying the truth. She knew, she found honesty in his words. Oh, how those dirty secrets were turning her on. "Go on," she purred.

Kyouya slipped his hand underneath her dress, gleefully traced her skin which was stained with her flowing juices. "Every time you get near, I want to hold you, and bask in your scent. Every time we fight, I want to rip your clothes and just fuck you senseless." He pulled her panties just in time to emphasize the sinful need he felt. "I want it so bad it hurts."

"Since when?" she breathed, the desire to have him was almost too much for her to handle. At this point, her lips had already found their place: making sensual pecks on his lips. "Tell me, Kyouya, and I'll let you have your imagination come true."

He smirked at her reaction. "Ten years." It's true. This girl-turned-woman had been the center of his world for ten years, ever since the day she beautifully and gracefully defeated him. Every part of her lured him in—the pale skin, the blue hair, the playful smile, and most importantly, the mismatched eyes. Her illusions and her trident. Everything. She had always driven him crazy.

Mukuro laughed, amused yet aroused. Ten years? Kyouya had been good at feigning innocence then. "Such patience doesn't suit my Skylark," she whispered. "Tonight you'll be _relieved_." Finally, _finally_ those dainty fingers unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. They slipped inside to linger on his need, applying small strokes along his length.

"Herbivore," he groaned.

"Nay, Kyouya," she replied, tongue scraping the outline of his lips. "Call me properly."

He glared at her triumphant smirk. "I can call you anything I want," he said in deviance.

The bluenette stopped her movements, obtaining a bruising grip on her thigh from the smaller man. "Call my name," she ordered, leaving no room for refusal.

At first Kyouya only clenched his teeth, but desires had gotten the better of him that he murmured, "Mukuro."

Satisfied, she resumed her strokes. "Kufufu~" Using her free hand, she guided his mouth to her breasts, beckoning him to pleasure her orally. He took her message well and started sucking her nipple, sometimes roughly nipped onto her lush flesh. He also stuck his digits into her core, moving slowly against the slick tightness.

"Mmm, Kyouya... Faster..."

The raven obliged. He increased the pace of his fingers, while she rewarded him with quicker strokes too. Both of them were so caught in the heat, the lust, the _need_. She panted, he hissed, and the blissful peak was rapidly coming.

But out of a sudden, Mukuro froze. She retracted her hand from his pants and untangled herself from his body. This, of course, rose confusion on Kyouya's part.

"Why did you stop?" he inquired, frustrated. He was so _close_, for fuck's sake.

The woman snickered silently. She had already worn her panties again, fixed her dress, and now she was checking for the bite marks on her skin, easily covering them with illusions. "The party's over; little Vongola hopes to go back home with all his Guardians on show."

Kyouya groaned, but he swiftly redressed too. "Shit."

"Oya oya, don't be very disappointed. We'll continue later," Mukuro said as she tossed her hair back in an elegant manner. "I'll see you in my room." She bid him goodbye with a peck on his lips. Then she casually strode back into the ballroom, the illusion barrier shrouding the balcony dissipated along her steps.

Kyouya kept watching her from afar, noting the playful smirk and unreadable look she shot to the men trying to talk her to bed after party. He saw disappointment in those men as she walked away, and couldn't help but feeling proud and cocky. 'She's mine,' he told himself.

He followed her tracks to the main entrance, where the Vongola were gathered. Both he and Mukuro acted like nothing ever happened between them—but one sultry glance from the illusionist was enough to tell him: tonight's gonna be a _good_ night.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N:**

/kills myself/ WHAT THE HELL AM I TYPING?! I can't believe I'm doing a lime! /hides/ I was hesitant whether to publish this or not, but a friend told me to, so yeah. Here it is. Goodbye my innocence.

This is my first in this field, so... be considerate. It took very long time to finish too, which explains the slight changes of writing style. Why genderbend? Because I don't do slash. And this pairing had been occupying my mind for a while.

I'm not very content with the outcome. The ending bit seems rushed. English isn't my mother language, and I have crappy vocabulary. And they're just so OOC /orz

But still, tell me what you think? Reviews are always lovely! :)


End file.
